


Dear Dan...

by WolfyGirl328



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phan - Freeform, VEEERY Old FIc, fluff?, old fic, what do I even put here rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyGirl328/pseuds/WolfyGirl328
Summary: Phil writes a letter to Dan





	Dear Dan...

**Author's Note:**

> This is from, like, 2014. I don't like it very much, but y'know, someone else out there might like it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_Dear Dan,_

_I’d just like to say that I’m sorry, sorry about many things._

_I’m sorry I hog the bed most of the time, I know that you need space and would rather not wake up on the floor again. I’ll try to get better at not moving so much while I’m sleeping._

_I’m sorry about all the horrible puns that I’m always making, I know they really annoy you and that they aren’t very good. I’ll try to stop making them, or at least stop saying them out loud._

_I’m sorry about sucking at nearly every video game that we play together. I’ve tried practicing most of them in my free time but can never really get the hang of most of them..._

_I’m sorry about the fact that I’m causing our place to be overrun by plants... and stuffed animals... If you want me to, I can give some away, I tried to already but couldn’t part with them :(_

_I’m sorry that I’m lactose intolerant. I know that I can’t change that but I still feel bad that we can’t sit at home all day cuddling, kissing, and eating ice cream!_

_I’m sorry about the stickers that I put all over the house. I know that they’re all really annoying, if you want me to then I can peel them all off and throw them away._

_I’m sorry about all the accidental innuendos I make. I swear, I don’t mean to! They just... slip out. I guess I could try and think about what I say before I actually say it._

_I’m sorry that I always eat your cereal. I honestly don’t know why I do it. It just feels right, for some reason. I swear, from now on, after I have one I’ll go to the store and buy you a new box._

_I’m sorry that I’m not as good as you at many things. Drawing, dancing, singing, playing the piano, etc. I’ve been trying to practice all of these but, like the video games, I just can’t get the hang of them. I’m going to keep trying, though!_

_Well, I’m sorry. I hope that you forgive me and don’t leave, I don’t want to be without you. You can tell me out when you want to, I just want to be the best person I possibly can for you. You know that I love you with all my heart, right? Because I do._

_-XOXO Phil_

 

 

 

_Dear Phil,_

_Stop. Stop apologizing for all these things._

_I do hate you hogging the bed, but it’s honestly not your fault. You don’t wake up in the middle of the night and say “Hey, let’s just kick Dan off the bed!” do you? No! (At least I don’t think so...) Plus, it’s not that big of a deal. Maybe we could get a bigger bed, eh?_

_Now, you know that some of your puns are a little... ehhh, but your other ones can actually be really great! You can make better ones than me, at least. They do NOT annoy me. Don’t tell say that._

_Stop right there. You do not “suck at every video game we play”. No, you’re far from that! Remember that time that you beat me at Mario Kart? Sure, I was using the worst cart AND wheels, but you still beat me! Plus, there are SO MANY MORE games that you’re awesome at!_

_Now, Phil. Do NOT get rid of ANY of these plants or stuffed animals. Having them is just part of your personality! Plus, they all bring back so many good memories! So you’d better keep all of them. ~~Even the Furbies.~~ Except the Furbies. Get rid of the Furbies._

_Are you serious? Oh Phil, only would be apologizing for being lactose intolerant. You CANNOT apologize for something like that! ~~I mean, sure the suggestion you made would be really nice... And we could also have normal milk instead of the stuff that we have to have now...~~ No ifs, ands, or ~~butts~~ buts._

_Just like the plants and stuffed animals, the stickers are staying. They all highlight your personality AND bring back memories. Plus, all these things brighten up our apartment! I mean, imagine how boring our place would be without them?_

_The innuendos... Well, I guess you do need to work on those. I mean, you always act so innocent and, in all honesty, it’s pretty hilarious. I mean, we could just be talking and then **BAM!!! ** ACCIDENTAL INNUENDO. _

_Okay, yes, the cereal DEFINITELY needs to stop. I swear you have problems. It’s an addiction. Seriously, like I said, if it weren’t MY cereal then I wouldn’t care! But the fact that it’s mine. Couldn’t you eat your own cereal rather than mine??? I mean, really Phil._

**_STOP. OKAY, THIS IS GOING TOO FAR. NEVER SAY THAT. YOU ARE FANTASTIC AT SO MANY THINGS. STOP PUTTING YOUSELF DOWN. I LOVE YOU, STOP STOP STOP THIS._ **

_Phil, I love you. Why would you ever think I’d leave you because of these stupid “reasons”. I don’t want to live without you either. I won’t tell you out, I won’t get mad about these things, and you do not need to change. I love you how you are right now. I love you with all my heart._

_Love you forever._

_-XOXOXOXOXO Dan_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through this and I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
